Forgotten
by Ayperos5239
Summary: "I will stop your contract." Castiel said with conviction. "And if you can't?" Dean asked, sorrow lacing his words. "Then I will come for you." Dean met Castiel when he was 22 and they became inseparable, until Dean went to hell. Violence, language, adult content and angst. Destiel and Sabriel. Also, not mine, don't sue. Hugs and such.
1. Chapter 1

Dean was kinda sick of this whole thing. He was 22 and sitting at the local bar, finishing his third beer and thinking about what his brother was up to. It was by far the worst week of his life. His brother had recently been perma-kicked out of the family to go to collage for a chance at normal, and Dean didn't begrudge him this. He wanted his brother to be happy, but he was just worried. What would happen if he ended up going soft, forgetting his training and getting killed because of it?

His fourth beer started, he continued to think on all the possibilities that could befall his baby brother and yeah Sammy was 18 and very capable of taking care of himself but that didn't stop Dean from worrying.

Swirling his beer around, he wanted to go after his brother, but his dad needed him too and there was no way that he would be able to deal with two of his sons leaving him in one day. No, it was best he not go there right now. He would check up on Sam when he was in California, but aside from that he'd let his little brother have his normal, apple pie, life, and it would be a good life. Dean would make sure of it.

"You look in thought." Came a voice and Dean turned to look at the man who had interrupted his reverie.

The man that looked at him was stunning. Black hair and the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. Dean's breath caught in his throat and he could hardly think as he continued to look at the stubble that grew on this man's face. Instead of looking homeless this man looked distinguished. Dean was immediately stricken by this man.

"Yeah. It's been a shit day." Dean finally said, pointing to the empty seat next to him.

"I had thought so. I hope I may be an ear in your time of need." The man said, taking the offered seat.

"I'm not really the touchy feely type of guy." Dean said, waving for another beer.

"I understand. My name is Castiel." The man said.

"Dean."

Dean extended his hand and watched Castiel look oddly at his hand.

"You shake my hand...it's a greeting...or...whatever." Dean said, focusing on his beer again.

"I am not accustomed to human greeting. I must admit I am at a loss." Castiel said and Dean was immediately on guard.

"What the hell are you?" Dean said, discretely reaching for his holy water.

"I am an angel of the lord. I have come to you in your time of need."

Dean laughed so hard, beer came flying out his nose. Coughing and sputtering, Dean continued to laugh.

"There's no such thing." Dean said, having gained control of his breathing.

"I am very real. Test me how you will. I am no demon, I am no shape shifter, I am merely here to assist you in your time of need." Castiel said, tilting his head curiously.

"So, the body?" Dean asked, looking at the body Castiel inhabited.

"This is a vessel. This man is very devout, he actually prayed for this." Castiel said and Dean looked pissed.

"Yeah, sure cause getting ridden by an "angel of the damn lord" is fun."

"He is no longer alive. He was within the last of his life when he prayed." Castiel said.

"So...it's just you?" Dean asked, wondering why in the hell he was talking to this thing.

"Yes. Jimmy no longer exists. He died quite a bit ago."

"So why are you here?" Dean asked, pouring a shot glass of holy water and handing it to the angel.

"I am here for you in your time of need." Castiel said, raising the glass and emptying the contents in one swallow.

"Yeah, I got that part, but why?"

"I heard your sorrow and I felt I needed to be close to you. I have asked my garrison why I hear you, why I felt drawn to you, they would not answer my questions."

"So you have absolutely no idea why you had to come to me." Dean iterated and sighed with irritation.

"That is correct."

"Sam left me." Dean said, grabbing a silver blade and throwing it to Castiel.

Castiel grabbed the blade and made a small cut on his palm, enough to ensure Dean that he wasn't a shifter or a revenan.

"Sam is your brother." Castiel said, handing the knife back to Dean.

"Yeah." Dean said, grabbing the salt and drawing a line in the middle of the table.

"Have some beer." Dean said, making sure to keep the beer behind the salt line.

Castiel reached for the beer and took a drink before placing it right where he had grabbed it.

"Why did he leave?" Castiel asked, not bothered by the tests in the slightest bit.

"He wanted a normal life. He wanted to go to college, become a lawyer and settle down with a nice woman, have 2.5 kids, a dog...you know...a life."

"And you did not want this for him?" Castiel asked, not knowing why Dean was upset.

"I did...I just wanted him to eventually come back." Dean said, sorrow evident in his posture.

"Your father banned him from returning."

"Yeah."

"How long ago did he leave?" Castiel asked.

"Three days ago. He should be in his dorm by now." Dean said, finishing his beer and playing with the bottle.

Castiel stood, then, and extended his hand to Dean.

"Come with me Dean. I will take you to him." Castiel said, and Dean, against his better judgment, grabbed the offered hand and together they vanished.

They reappeared right in front of Stanford University, and Dean smiled.

"You have some pretty cool mojo Cas." Dean said, looking around the darkened campus.

"Your brother is safe here." Castiel said, walking towards the dorm rooms.

Dean followed behind and together they made their way towards Sam's dorm. Dean was excited to see his brother again.

"Why am I trusting you so soon? You could still want to kill me." Dean said, obviously joking, but Castiel didn't see the smirk.

"Harm will not befall you as long as I am alive to prevent it." Dean's heart constricted. He hoped all angels were this awesome.

"This is where your brother lives." Castiel said, pointing to dorm room 152.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, raising his hand to knock.

"Let's leave Cas." Dean said, turning and grabbing Castiel's hand, not really wanting to see the disappointed look on Sam's face at seeing him, and vanishing.

They reappeared back at the bar and Dean paid his tab and walked into the cold night air.

"I will return tomorrow Dean. You should rest." Castiel said and vanished, leaving behind a very very confused hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up and rubbed at his eyes before yawning and getting out of bed. Waking up sucked. There wasn't a single person anywhere in the world that could convince him otherwise.

"Hurry up Dean, we have a hunt to get to." John said, looking at his groggy son.

"Dad it's four in the morning." Dean said, standing and walking to the bathroom.

"Quit bitching." John yelled and Dean sighed.

Washing his face and brushing his teeth, Dean walked back out of the bathroom and grabbed the cup of coffee that was handed to him

"Drink and pack. There's a poltergeist in Colorado we need to take care of." John said, downing the rest of his coffee and standing up.

"Hey dad?" Dean asked, packing his bags as instructed.

"Yeah?"

"Do angel's exist?"

"Yeah son. They do." John said looking curiously at Dean. "Why?"

"I met one." Dean said finishing his packing and turning to his dad.

"You met one?" John asked, baffled.

"Yeah, I met one." Dean confirmed.

"And how do you know he was an angel?" John asked, a little irritated by his son's stupidity.

"Holy water, salt and silver did nothing to him." Dean said, tossing a jacket on.

"Really?" John asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah...hold on...CAS?" Dean called, not knowing if this would even work.

Dean looked around the room and hung his head. Who was he kidding, Cas wouldn't come back for him, no one would.

"Yes Dean!" Cas said, startling the shit out of John, who grabbed a shot gun and shot at Castiel, who barely flinched.

"Hello John." Castiel said before turning to Dean.

"What did you need Dean?" Castiel asked, looking at the hunter with a hint of a smile.

"I wanted to make sure you were real." Dean said, feeling sheepish at the idea.

"What the hell are you?" John asked, grabbing for a different gun and aiming it at the angel.

"I am an angel of the lord."

John snorted.

"Sure, and my name is Martha." John said which caused Castiel to look at him with confusion.

"Your name is not Martha. You are John Winchester."

"It's a figure of speech dude. Dad, I thought you said angels were real." Dean asked, standing between his father and the angel.

"They are but that doesn't mean he's one of them." John said, anger flaring.

"He is dad. I tested him myself." Dean said, grabbing for his father's gun.

"Let him come with us, just for this one hunt, that way you can keep an eye on him in case he's trouble, and if he's not at least we know." Dean said, hoping his father would be reasonable.

"Yeah...yeah okay." John said, putting his gun away and glaring at the angel.

"What have I done to deserve your scorn?" Castiel asked, looking at John with the same amount of malice.

"If you turn my son against me..." Castiel raised a hand and watched Dean go to load the Impala.

"Your behavior will turn your children against you. I am loyal to family ethics, but I will not stand by and watch your obsession become his livelihood." Castiel said, anger making his eyes flash bright blue.

"It should be. That demon killed his mother."

"He did and it is a regrettable loss, but it should not be Dean's main focus to follow you about and ensure your continued existence at the cost of his own." Castiel sounded pissed.

"And what's it to you?" John asked, looking towards the door and hoping Dean hadn't come in yet.

"I have my reasons. Allow him happiness." Castiel begged.

"He's happy." John said and watched Castiel flare his grace and show an outline of his wings.

"You're an angel." John said, fear gripping him tight.

"I am, and should your obsession cost this family, I will hunt you as you hunt others. I will kill you as you have killed their childhood. Trust me John, I will not allow you peace until the day you make amends." Castiel said, settling his grace and calming down just as Dean came back into the motel room.

"Ready to go dad?" Dean asked.

"Uh...yeah, I am. The angel can ride with you." John said before running from the room.

"What happened?" Dean asked, looking at the angel with confusion.

"He may be in a hurry." Castiel said, making no effort to hide his smile.

"Oh...okay. Let's go."

Things were easy going from then on. John didn't bother Dean more than he had to and took on more solo hunts in order to ensure his son wasn't being pressured into anything he didn't want to do. Dean, for his part, didn't seem to notice the difference in his dad, and did what was asked of him. When he was sent on his fifth or sixth solo hunt was when he noticed his dad was distancing himself.

He wanted to talk to John about this but Castiel had assured him that his dad would be fine and that worrying would amount to absolutely nothing. Dean had nodded and just hung his head, knowing something had gone on between the two but neither was willing to own up to it.

It wasn't like Dean wasn't having the time of his life with Castiel, running around the country and hunting baddies. He was loving it and because of this he listened to Castiel and hadn't pursued his dad about his distancing.

It was the morning of Dean's 24th birthday when things changed dramatically between Dean and Castiel. Dean had woken up to the smell of apple pie and perfectly brewed coffee and smiled. He knew this run down motel didn't have an oven so Castiel must have left early as shit to get everything set up for the day.

"Happy birthday Dean." Castiel said, bring a slice of pie and a cup of coffee to Dean, who had still not vacated the bed.

"Thanks Cas." Dean smiled and took a bite of pie.

"This is really good." He said, putting the pie aside and taking a sip of coffee, sighing as the warm liquid started waking him up.

"You are most welcome Dean." Castiel said, walking around the motel to gather clothes and the like so he could pack.

"Where are we off to?" Dean asked

"We are needed in Phoenix." Castiel said and Dean nodded, handing the coffee to Castiel before continuing to pack.

"I know you don't need it, just...drink." Dean said and who was Castiel to deny Dean anything.

"Dean!" Castiel called catching the hunter's attention.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean asked, turning and looking at the angel. Dean still had no idea how after two years Castiel could still look at him like he was the most interesting creature on the planet.

"I have been with you for two years and in these years I have learned so much. I cannot thank you enough for the time you have allowed me to spend with you...but..."

Dean stopped him with a shocked expression.

"Cas...you can't leave..." Dean said panic rising in his gut.

"Dean...I have come to find myself falling...and I cannot hope to ever recover from this."

Dean was confused.

"What are you trying to say man?" Dean asked, sitting on his bed and looking at Castiel expectantly.

"I am trying to say...my love for you knows no bounds Dean...and so because of this I must leave." Castiel said, waiting for his hunter to answer.

"Cas...look at me." And Castiel did, raising his head to look at Dean.

"So because you love me, you have to leave me?" Dean asked, pissed.

"Yes!"

"Too bad." Dean said dragging Castiel to him for a heated kiss. "I won't let you go."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean kept good to his word and refused to let the angel out of his sight. They were inseparable, and since their confession they were closer than ever. So much so that Castiel would stand watch over Dean as he slept, refusing to let any harm befall him.

Dean was 26 now and they were on a hunt that had lasted about a good two weeks. Nothing abnormal, until he called his dad again and again only to get his voice mail. Something was wrong and Dean knew it.

"Cas...can you sense where my dad is?" Dean asked, fear gripping him tight.

"No. He has hidden himself from me." Castiel said sadly.

"Oh...okay...we need help." Dean said abruptly, reaching for his phone to call Sam, only to close his phone again and look at Castiel.

"We're going on a little road trip." He said and got in the Impala.

Castiel joined him not long later and they drove.

Castiel was good company. For hours they could talk about one thing or another, which was mainly about Castiel's past, what heaven was like, who his brothers were, plans for the future and the like, but this time Castiel was quiet, distant and filled with fear.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked, looking over to his angel.

"I have a dreaded feeling. Something is not right about the situation." Castiel said.

"Not to worry Cas, we'll get through anything." Dean assured, putting a calming hand on Castiel's leg as he drove.

"I worry still." Castiel said, bowing his head.

"Well, I'm here Cas...I'm not going anywhere." Dean assured as they continued to drive to California.

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked, looking to Dean.

"To pick up Sammy. Research has always been his forte and now that dad's gone...I feel like I should go get him, you know?" Dean said.

"I understand." Castiel said. "Stop the car."

Dean did as he was told and pulled over to the side of the road before turning off the engine and turning to his angel.

"What's the matter?"

Castiel didn't answer, just put both hands on the car and without warning the car and its occupants vanished.

The car reappeared in a street corner facing an apartment complex that Sam must be living in. Grabbing the keys Dean shot Castiel a grateful smile before getting out of the car.

"I'll be right back." he said and left Castiel sitting in the car as he made his way to his brother's apartment.

Castiel sat patiently until Dean ran towards the car again.

"Where..."

"Apartment 2-B." Castiel answered with a smile and watched as Dean nodded and left.

Castiel was thinking about the decisions he had made and the consequences he was going to have to face if he ever went back to heaven and then he started thinking about the way Dean smiled or the way he ate his food and there wasn't a single part of the angel that regretted the choices he had made.

Castiel was still deep in thought when he heard an unfamiliar voice arguing with Dean.

"You think mom would have wanted this for us? The weapons training, melting silver into bullets, man Dean we were raised like warriors." The voice said, practically yelling.

"So what are you gonna do? Huh, live some normal apple pie life, is that it?" Dean said.

"No, not normal. Safe." The voice said with conviction.

"And that's why you ran away." Dean was condescending

"I was just going to college, it was dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone, and that's what I'm doing." The voice sounded annoyed.

"Yeah, well dad's in real trouble right now, if he's not dead already, I can feel it. I can't do this alone." Dean said, and Castiel narrowed his eyes with irritation. Dean wasn't alone. He hadn't been alone for years.

"Yes you can."

"Yeah, well I don't want to."

Castiel smiled to himself before getting out of the car and walking towards Dean and Sam, who were standing by the unopened trunk.

"You are not alone Dean." Castiel said, which caused Dean to blush.

"Yeah I know. Cas, Sam. Sam, this is Castiel." Dean introduced.

"Hey." Sam said, looking at Castiel curiously.

"It is nice to finally meet you Sam." Castiel said smiling at the younger hunter.

"How long have you and my brother been partners?" Sam asked, looking pointedly at Dean.

"We have been traveling together for four years."

"So what? I leave and you replace me just like that?" Sam asked, angry.

"I didn't fucking replace you Sam. YOU left ME, remember?"

"Oh I remember that I just wanted to go to college, and now you come here to drag me only god knows where for who knows how long when you've already replaced me?"

"I haven't replaced you." Dean iterated, anger rising.

"Then what the hell is this?" Sam was seriously annoyed.

"What the fuck Sam...this isn't happening." Dean said, turning away from Sam to open the trunk.

"Oh yes it is. What the hell is this?" Sam asked, pointing accusitorily at Castiel. Like he was the cause of all Sam's misfortune.

"I am an angel of the lord. I came to him in his time of need and have helped him since." Castiel said, hoping Sam would drop the subject already.

"Yeah, fine angel. Dean what the hell this?" Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Castiel is the angel of Thursday. He found me in a bar three days after you'd left. He brought me to your dorm room same day, but I didn't want to see that disappointed look in your eyes when you saw me again, so I left you alone, but now I can't leave you alone. Something big is happening."

"I don't care. You obviously don't need me, I'm not going." Sam said, crossing his arms to prove a point.

"I don't need your consent to bring you along." Dean said, looking pointedly at Sam, who narrowed his eyes.

"What about Jess?" Sam asked.

"I will keep her safe." Castiel said, and Sam growled.

"No one fucking asked you feather brain." And Dean turned menacing eyes to Sam before grabbing him and slamming him to the side of the car.

"You ever talk to him like that again and I will pummel you, brother or not, now get in the fucking car."

Sam broke free and growled at Castiel.

"What the hell makes you so special?" Sam asked, storming up to his apartment to grab some clothes. He would give Dean till Monday.

"I am sorry for causing this." Castiel said, eyes downcast.

"Don't worry about it." Dean said, smiling brightly at his angel before placing a kiss to his lips and smiling.

"I love you Cas."

"I love you as well Dean." Castiel said with a smile that could light up the entire world.


End file.
